Nanoka
Nanoka (coming from the word 'On Nanoko' which means girl in japanese) is the 12th Rozen Maiden doll. Click here to read the story of when/how she was awoken. Personality Nanoka has a very sweet personality. She enjoys making people happy, but is a little bossy and loves getting even (revenge). She is a perfectionist and has a phobia of insects and spiders. She is caring, nice, concerned, lovable, charming, slightly bossy, super smart, and bold. When it comes to her sisters (the other dolls), she has befriended Shinku, Kirakishou, Suigintou, and Akuma. But other than those dolls, she wants to take the other dolls' rosa misticas and become 'Alice'. Appearance Nanoka has long black hair, bright yellow/red eyes (When she is happy, her eyes are yellow. When she is mad, her eyes are red), very pale, almost white skin, and very sharp, vampire like teeth. She usually wears things with the colors black, red, and white. Unlike the other Rozen Maidens, Nanoka has multiple outfits, because her medium makes her custom outfits, since she's a tailor. Also, like Suigintou, Nanoka has the ability to grow wings. Except her wings are red, butterfly like wings. Medium Nanoka's medium is Baramine Sachiko (pronounced, bear-a-mine sa-chi-ko), a 22 year old tailor. Baramine works at her fathers store, where she works as a tailor. Since she is a tailor, she hand-make's Nanoka's outfits. Baramine is a very giddy, happy woman. She is described by Nanoka as 'A perfect example of a ditsy moe girl, but truly a caring and sweet girl'. Artificial Spirit:''Amai Kurai (meaning dark sweet in japanese). Amai Kurai is the color of red. ''Akuma Nanoka actually has a crush on another boy doll. She has a crush on the only boy doll that Rozen made. His name is Akuma (meaning devil in japanese). She met Akuma when she was first awakened. Akuma actually winded her up, 'waking' her up. He saw her box in an old closet in his medium's house. She has been in love with him ever since. When Fighting When fighting the other dolls, Nanoka fights by controlling the other objects in the area, making them fight with her and become her army, she can fly around, she uses her martial arts skills to fight the dolls in combat, and she has a large red crystal sword, similar to Barasuishou's. The Killing Of Evanjaline In an attempt to make Nanoka jealous, Evanjaline pretended to also be in love with Akuma. So Nanoka confronted her, only to discover that Evanjaline was trying to kill the other Rozen Maidens. Nanoka then stabbed Evanjaline in the stomach with her red crystal sword, killing her. Picture 22.png|Nanoka, in her original outfit. Picture 17.png|Nanoka pic 1.png|Nanoka 2 alice.png|Nanoka 3 alice 2.png|Nanoka 4 kimono alice.png|Nanoka 5 pic 4.png|Nanoka 6 pic 5.png|Nanoka 7 pic 55555.png|Nanoka 8 school.png|Nanoka 9 Picture 12.png|Nanoka with her wings Picture 13.png|Nanoka 10 Picture 14.png|Nanoka 11 Picture 19.png|Akuma and Nanoka Picture 20.png|Nanoka 12 Picture 21.png|Nanoka 13 nanoka14.png|Nanoka 14 Picture 23.png|Nanoka 15 Picture 24.png|Nanoka in a kimono Picture 25.png|Nanoka 16 Picture 26.png|Nanoka 17 Picture 28.png|Nanoka 18 Picture 27.png|Nanoka 19 Picture 29.png|Nanoka 20 Picture 31.png|Amai Kurai Picture 30.png|Baramine Sachiko Screen Shot 2012-03-15 at 1.47.16 PM.png|Nanoka 21 Screen Shot 2012-03-11 at 10.17.17 PM.png|Nanoka 22 Category:Dolls Category:Female Category:Rozen Maiden Category:Winged Doll Category:Doll Category:Images Category:Popular Pages